From the international patent application No. WO 94/06648 it is known to aerate and agitate the cargo in the container to ensure the cargo flows smoothly out of the tilted container. Accordingly, air permeable pads are installed in the container liner. The pads comprise a body and a hose and to help unload the cargo from a container, is conducted into the bulls cargo via one or more air permeable pads to aerate and agitate the cargo therein.
In or WO 93/04954 is disclosed a floor mat and a container liner for a shipping container, said floor mat having a plurality of micro-perforations, and an array of channels whereto a flow of gas may be provided by a gas manifold. The floor mat may be used for shipping containers to facilitate discharge of materials in fine particulate form.
in US 2007/0023438 A1 is described a tank liner and a tank with a plurality of evacuation members for evacuating the air between the tank liner and the tank, said tank liner and tank may be used in storage or transportation of fluids and liquids. There is described evacuation of air but no disclosure of apertures for supplying pressurized air in order to discharge powder or other flowable material.
Other examples of air permeable pads with micro-perforated upper surfaces are known from WO 2005/014449.